Talk:Ktarian
Are we really sure that Naomi Wildman and Etana Jol were of the same species? Didn't they mention in one episode, that Naomi's father was from Ktarus? --James Cody 06:52, 23 Feb 2005 (GMT) No, he was Ktarian. The planet reference for his/their homeworld was specifically taken from Voyager. --Gvsualan 17:38, 23 Feb 2005 (GMT) Maybe this is just another example of "species revision" that has been seen between series, like the Trill, the Klingons, the Cardassians, etc. Roundeyesamurai 05:06, 27 April 2006 (UTC) Is the alternate reality version of Naomi really the picture that should be on this page? I think the young Naomi picture would be better. zsingaya 07:02, 13 Jun 2005 (UTC) : Don't think of it as an adult Naomi Wildman, think of it as an adult female Ktarian/Human hybrid. The difference is, is that this article is about Ktarians, not Naomi Wildman. The image posted allows the reader to see two variations of what adult female Ktarians look like. If they want to see the younger Naomi, they can always go to the Naomi Wildman page and read about her there. --Gvsualan 07:35, 13 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::Yeah, ok, I see your point. zsingaya 14:00, 13 Jun 2005 (UTC) Federation Member Are the Ktarians members of the federation? A line from suggests they are, but suggests they are not. Jaz 15:49, 24 Jun 2005 (UTC) There is an eight year gap between the two. Tough Little Ship 15:53, 24 Jun 2005 (UTC) Still, neither one gives a definite answer. Seven of Nine states that they are with the federation, but "with" could mean they are just allies. Jaz 15:56, 24 Jun 2005 (UTC) Note also that in TNG:The Game we just learn that a group of Ktarians are trying to subvert starfleet. Their is no proof that they are acting on behalf of Ktarian government (providing this planet has a united government, we dont know that either). This may be a kind of Rogue operation, their may be several factions... Trek tend to chose simplicity, with "one species = one polical entity/government = one homeworld" but this don't have to be always that way --Rami 22:29, 16 Nov 2005 (UTC) Etana Jol? Perhaps the image of Etana Jol should be removed as per the background section info and the info at her character page. Her species has been called into question. Jaf 14:24, 24 Oct 2005 (UTC)Jaf Removed comment Removed the following speculation: Some fans have speculated that this difference may indicate that there are different species of Ktarians. It is possible that Ktaria VII and Ktaris are the same planet, however they may be two seperate, similarly named worlds. This could explain the existence of two species named Ktarians. It has also been put forward that Jol may be a Miradorn acting for the Ktarians. It's fine to state that no explanation was provided for the obvious differences, but as an encyclopedia we shouldn't be speculating as to why.--31dot 10:36, 12 October 2008 (UTC)